Irritator
was the first Spinosaurid discovered in the Americas. It is from South America (specifically Brazil) moreover, which had been connected to Africa at this time. As the name suggests, something was irritating about Irritator. This was because the people (fossil 'poachers') who discovered its skull added fake bits and rendered it with plaster of paris to make it look prettier, and the team of Palaeontologists led by British Palaeontologist Dr. David Martill (Lecturer at Portsmouth University) got irritated trying to work out what was fake and what was genuine, as well as the cleaning up needed to be done on the plaster of paris which in itself was very time consuming and ultimately should not have had to be done. Irritator was 25-35 ft long and would perhaps have weighed 1.5-3 tonnes. Its diet is mainly fish. A remarkable pterosaur fossil from South America of a section of neck vertebrae from Anhanguera, has a bite mark and embedded tooth - which is of a spinosaurid and likely belonged to Irritator or a relative. This shows Spinosaurs could actively attack even highly agile and aerially mobile animals like pterosaurs, not just hunt fish. Adding this knowledge to that we know of spinosaur bites and teeth in relation to juvenile Iguanodon from England (Baryonyx and Becklespinax as the culprits) then we can build a picture of spinosaurs as not just being fish eaters. They could hunt dinosaurs and Pterosaurs as well. Irritator's binomial name, challengeri, refers to the character Professor George Edward Challenger of the original novel by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle on 'The Lost World', as his famous fictitious expedition was to a South American plateau, something which evokes similar thoughts when studying this South American Spinosaur. Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Irritator is a dinosaur found in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. 013-_irritator.png|''Irritator'' ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Irritator/JW: TG Irritator can be created in Jurassic World: The Game as a rare carnivore. Since January 11th, 2016, a fully maxed Irritator could be mixed with a fully maxed Diplocaulus to make the hybrid Diplotator. Irritator.png 12066030_1632424267007752_8362437113006330921_n.jpg|Base Form Irritator 12049523_1632424307007748_1751296270688069908_n.jpg|Level 11 Irritator Irritator lvl. 30.jpeg|Level 30 Irriator IrritatorJW.jpg|Fully maxed Irritator irritator_by_wolvesanddogs23-d988wj9.png 12036543_1632424287007750_3830866019978171016_n.jpg 12191651_1543981942559332_4397340377014659881_n.jpg 11821944_1614041885529181_528859943_n.jpg 12189152_692225607545397_7819829642816209967_n.jpg 485496944332.jpg 485496944332754.png Irritator (21).gif 14963361_1144445475662686_8982770666060716788_n.png ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Irritator/JW: A Irritator appears in Jurassic World: Alive. Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 7.48.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-18 at 7.31.26 AM.png|Gen 2 |-|Toys= ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' An Irritator figure will be featured in a toy-line for . This will be the first time it has ever physically appeared in a Jurassic Park toy set. Its color scheme is mostly brown with a dark green head, neck, and sail and blue-green blotches on the neck and sail. Irritator Mattel.jpg Behind the scenes Irritator in Jurassic World: The Game has an error with its head. It has a form of horn or bump at the front of the snout when it should have a crest towards the back of its head. Background Information and notes In 2018, Aureliano and colleagues presented a possible scenario for the ecosystem of the Romualdo Formation. The researchers proposed that spinosaurines from the formation may have also preyed on terrestrial and aquatic crocodyliforms, juveniles of their own species, turtles, and small to medium-sized dinosaurs. This would have made spinosaurines apex predators within their particular ecosystem. [1] Navigation Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Spinosaurids Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1990s Category:Mid Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs